Love Flows Smother Than The Words On This Page
by KarineNachigeru
Summary: A simple night in for our beloved No. 6 boys. Co-Written with the lovely and talented Cruel EffluviumS


Love Flows Smoother Than The Words On This Page

It'd been late when they returned to their little nest of a home that night, the air filled with a slight chill, causing them to keep on their coats and mufflers in order to keep warm; Nezumi was used to it, but he could tell Shion was having a hard time adjusting to their living conditions still. Not that the white-haired boy complained, or even allowed himself to frown his way through it, but Nezumi could see it all the same. The way Shion held his arms closer to his body, and seemed to walk in shorter, more calculated steps as if he were trying to distract himself from something...that something obviously being the cold.

His own expression rather unrevealing, Nezumi sighed and stood up, just as Shion sat down on the couch, and walked over to his large array of books. He could feel his roommate watching him curiously, perhaps wondering if he should be looking for something too, which made the dark-haired boy smile a little to himself; he found Shion's awkwardness amusing, as usual, but today, for some reason, he couldn't help but add 'cute' to that list as well. Picking up a book they were both quite familiar with by now, Nezumi returned to the front of the room and plopped himself down by Shion, crossing his legs and stretching an arm over the length of the back of the couch."Reading helps you forget you're cold," he said noncommittally, glancing at Shion with a tiny smirk. "Want me to read aloud to you?"

Nezumi's sudden movement had caught Shion's attention and so he found his eyes following the other as he moved across the room and to the bookcase. He blinked curiously, watching as the Nezumi choose a book from the shelf, one of their favorites he noticed offhand.

"Sure!" Shion replied happily, grinning brilliantly despite his obvious discomfort from the cold. Nezumi's sudden suggestion had surprised him, but in a pleasant way and he loved hearing Nezumi's voice, so he more than welcomed any excuse to listen to it for any length of time. "I'd like that very much!~" he added leveling the other boy with an affectionate gaze.

Flipping open the book with a little smile, Nezumi was more than happy to indulge Shion then, finding one of his more favorite acts in Macbeth and began to read aloud. As usual, he read with such life in his voice, each expression he made coinciding with the emotion of the character that he was reading for, and yet somehow managed not to move the rest of his body a single muscle. He wanted to distract and entertain Shion, yes, but he felt a little too tired than usual to perform as well as recite.

Shion quickly lost himself to the sound of Nezumi's expressive voice, and though it seemed a bit more tired than usual, it still held its power and ability to enrapture him. It made sense though that day they had gotten home particularly late from their latest job and even Shion had to admit that he was feeling greatly fatigued as well. And so when he gradually began to fell the sound of Nezumi's voice lull him into a state of half sleep, and before he knew it his head had slowly dropped into its current position on Nezumi's shoulder, where he found his eyes sliding shut as he finally fully succumbed to the persistent tug of sleep.

It wasn't until the final line of the act that Nezumi was reading aloud that he even noticed Shion had fallen asleep, the dramatic pause he'd taken allowing him a moment to catch the sound of the other boy's soft breathing. Turning his head to glance into the other's face just to make sure, he couldn't help the warm smile that pushed up the corners of his lips at the sight, feeling rather accomplished by the fact his voice had soothed the other boy to slumber. He was very slight and careful with his movements, holding Shion in place as he stood up, then he swooped the other boy into his arms and led him over to the bed, tucking him in where he'd be nice and warm, and more so comfortable than the couch."Goodnight, Shion," he whispered softly, daring to lean over and leave a kiss against the white-haired boy's cheek, then he turned and made to make a bed for himself of the couch.

Shion mumbled contentedly in his sleep, feeling gentle yet strong arms around him, followed by the feel of weightlessness as he was lifted. And finally he felt something solid beneath him as he was settled down unto the bed. Next came softly spoken words and a gentle press of lips against his skin that caused Shion to stir slightly and reach out in his sleep, catching Nezumi's wrist as the other boy tried to retreat to the couch.

"Mmmm…stay with me?…" he mumbled sleepily rubbing his eyes with his free hand and blinking up cutely at Nezumi.

Standing very still as he looked down at Shion with an unreadable face, Nezumi thought on the offer for a moment, his mind going back to his most treasured memory: when they first met. Back then Shion had offered his bed, his clothes, his /protection/, and they'd slept together peacefully holding onto each other's hands. He couldn't help but marvel a bit at their current living situation, and how easily he could find himself in a position where he'd be asked to stay with the other boy, in such a sweet, quiet voice. How could he refuse?"Sure," he said. "Scoot over." Carefully slipping under the covers with Shion, Nezumi hesitantly wrapped his arms around the other, allowing his chin to rest against the top of Shion's head.

"…Mkay…" Shion mumbled in reply, sleep obvious in his tone as he wriggled himself over on the bed, making more room for Nezumi. He let out a contented sigh as the other boy settled next to him, his warmth giving Shion mcomfort and drawing him further toward the realm of sleep. "Ahhhmm…Night Nezu…" he said with a yawn the cut off the latter part of the other boys name, inadvertently giving said boy a new nickname. As he himself settled for sleep. And the last thing Shion could remember was rolling into Nezumis side, seeking further comfort from the boys warmth and some softly spoken words that slurred, and lost their originally form, yet somehow still managed to make him smile softly as he finally lost himself to sleep.


End file.
